


[完结]拆拆小跑车之俘虏play（红蜘蛛X轮胎）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 拆卸 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]拆拆小跑车之俘虏play（红蜘蛛X轮胎）

10 红蜘蛛X轮胎  
当轮胎再次上线的时候，他的记忆扇区里只有最后出现的红蜘蛛那猩红色的炮口。他被打伤，随后就下线了。看来自己是被红蜘蛛俘虏了。现在过去多久了？他试着想站起来查看一下自己的伤势，但是，手脚处传来的拉扯感让他困惑。这才发现自己的两只手腕被紧紧的绑在两根架子上，手肘只能抬到高于头部的地方就被限制住了，两条腿被大大的分开绑着，光学镜上还被一条黑色的绒布蒙住了，轮胎的身体倏地僵硬。  
恍惚间有只手在摩挲着他的胸膛，来来回回，画圈点跳，忙得不易乐乎。被手指轻捻胸口线路的酥麻感让他彻底的清醒。如果不是双手被束缚住，他真想伸手去抓那只在他身上到处煽风点火的手。  
“你是谁？”轮胎的声音有点沙哑。  
“俘虏就该好好当你的俘虏，那么多话干什么？不然，我帮你把嘴堵上？”有戏谑的笑声。  
是红蜘蛛。果然是这个炉渣，轮胎在心里暗暗地骂着。  
手微微的挣扎了一下，锁链那里纹丝不动。  
红蜘蛛轻笑了一声，调侃着说：“千万不要太用力挣扎哦，弄疼了你，我可是会心疼的。”  
红蜘蛛的机体压了上来，轮胎奋力想脱开锁链，一阵挣扎却毫无效果。  
“嘘~~~”红蜘蛛在轮胎的音频接收器旁边暧昧地吹了一口气，薄唇吻上他的接收器，狎戏舔吮。“不要那么大声的说话，轮胎。我的充电室可是有隔音设施的，即使你闹出再大的动静也不会有人来救你的。”  
“我不知道你又在打什么主意，但要是打算用我去要挟汽车人，那你可大错特错了。”被红蜘蛛呼出的循环气吹的CPU发沉，轮胎只能勉强保持着自己的清醒。  
“我为什么要把你交出去呢？”红蜘蛛大笑起来，有细长的手指抚上轮胎的面甲。“你明明是那么好看的一个小跑车，我自己留着不是更好吗？”  
“你想干什么？”  
“不干什么。汽车人里会飞的实在少见，我不过是想拆了你，看看你的机体构造，研究一下。要知道，以前在塞博坦，我可是个科学家。”红蜘蛛伏在轮胎的接收器旁，缓缓地说。  
“拆……拆了我？”轮胎心里一震，手上的锁链晃的更加混乱。“什么意思？”  
“就是你想的那个意思。”红蜘蛛挑起轮胎的下巴，轻轻舔上他的唇角。  
轮胎能感觉到一条温热的舌头在他的唇角游移，他紧闭嘴唇，咬紧牙关，就算没法反抗，也坚决不肯配合。红蜘蛛似乎对轮胎的不配合早有准备，耐心地用手指捏揉着轮胎胸甲里的缝隙，释放出微小的电流。他咬住轮胎的嘴唇，微微用力。  
轮胎不由得发出一声短促的尖叫。“啊……！”  
嘴巴一旦张开就再也合不上了，红蜘蛛笑了笑，一把抓住轮胎的下颚用力捏开，火热的舌头肆无忌惮地窜入他的口中，舔舐着他的口腔，纠缠着他的舌头。红蜘蛛纯熟的吻技让轮胎的换气系统循环加重。硬被捏开而不能合拢的口腔流出电解液，蹭在红蜘蛛的面甲上，留下一道淫糜的痕迹。就在轮胎觉得自己要被逐渐增多的报警给下线的瞬间，红蜘蛛终于放开了他的双唇，恋恋不舍地抬起头。  
“呸！你这个恶心的家伙！CPU里长满电子苔藓的霸天鼠！人尽可夫的可怜虫！”轮胎一边急促地换着气，一边破口大骂。  
“人尽可夫？”红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，细长的手指摸了摸自己的嘴唇，随后又笑了起来。“成语学的不错啊，小轮胎。我是人尽可夫，那你又是什么呢？”  
他凑近了轮胎被蒙着的光学镜，舔了舔上面的绒布。“你是被一个人尽可夫的家伙给拆了的TF？这个称呼不错吧？”  
“你给我滚开！Slagging！”轮胎用尽全身力气吼道。  
红蜘蛛打开轮胎的对接面板，抓住他还处于沉睡状态的输出管，笑了笑说：“你跟别人对接过没？那个汽车人录音机，不是你的搭档吗？怎么，他没有满足你么？”  
“你闭嘴！不许你这样说录音机！”  
“看来你还挺维护他，莫非他的功夫不错？和我比比如何？”  
“炉渣！”  
红蜘蛛没理会轮胎一句接一句的咒骂，他轻快地揉搓着，随意地套弄起轮胎的输出管来，一手还不忘把玩轮胎胸前的敏感元件。轮胎尽量分散着自己的注意力和他对抗，可是输出管在红蜘蛛的套弄下居然渐渐抬起了头。  
“嗯，看起来尺寸不错！”红蜘蛛满意地看着自己手中的作品，动作加快。  
轮胎把头雕扭到一边，咬紧牙关抵抗着机体越来越难以控制的反应。  
红蜘蛛钳住轮胎的下颚，迫使他扭过来，再次吻了上去。  
“啊……唔……不要……”唇被猛烈的封住了，一阵天翻地覆的吸吮。灵巧的舌头强行进入口中，固执的纠缠他的舌头不放，毫无反抗能力，只能被迫吞咽着两机混在一起的电解液，晶莹的液体沿着唇瓣溢出了口，一直流到胸口。轮胎渐渐觉得CPU有点昏昏沉沉的，整个机体也有点无力，一种不知名的快感从输出管里升起。  
红蜘蛛看准时机，在轮胎的输出管顶端适时地一掐。  
浅蓝色的交合液从输出管里喷射了出来，溅在红蜘蛛的手心里。红蜘蛛放开轮胎的双唇，看了看自己的手指。  
他轻快地笑了起来：“不要？你的输出管可不会撒谎。”  
轮胎又羞又气，他的面甲本来就是红色，现在只是看起来颜色更深了。羞的是自己居然被一个霸天虎弄过载了，而且还是用手，气的是从来没有过的体验，居然第一次是跟红蜘蛛。  
“既然你射出来了，那接下来该我了。”红蜘蛛按了下按钮，轮胎的双腿被分的更开。  
“不！你要干什么？放开我！”轮胎拼命扭动着机体。  
“别乱动，不然伤了你这里——可就不好了……”红蜘蛛把沾着交合液的手指伸进轮胎的保护叶里。“对了，小轮胎，就这样，慢慢地把我的手指吸进去……”  
“渣的……快点放开我！”双腿被大大分开被绑成人字型的轮胎即便现在看不到那双红色的光学镜，也能想象的到它充满欲望的样子。  
“这么紧？是处机？”红蜘蛛舔着轮胎的脖颈线路。  
“放……放P！老子阅机无数！”轮胎梗着脖子说。  
“哦，那真是失敬了。”红蜘蛛的手摸到一个节点，用力一按。  
轮胎差点跳起来。如果他的手脚没被束缚住的话。  
“那我跟录音机比起来，怎么样呢？”  
“你技术可差远了，霸天虫……”  
“是吗？”又一根手指挤了进去。  
一下子察觉到更多的探入，轮胎不由自主地叫出声来。红蜘蛛的手指打着转抠进柔软的金属内壁，在交合液和润滑液的滋润下不一会儿就全部没了进去，在深处慢慢搅动起来。虽然开始有着异物入侵的疼痛和不适，慢慢的化为空虚和让他难以忍受的麻痒。  
“你这个炉渣！变态！我要把你切成废零件！”轮胎一边破口大骂，一边却在扭动着机体，红蜘蛛耐心地欣赏着。  
“这里的小嘴比你上面的还要热情。感觉很好是吗？这么紧的吸住我。你这里真是极品啊！又紧又热，好像要把我融化一样。”被紧紧吸附的手指触感让红蜘蛛的声音透出火热的欲念。他摘下蒙在轮胎光学镜上的绒布，光线猛烈的刺激让轮胎几乎睁不开光镜。“我要你看着我怎么进入你的接口，看着你怎么向我哭泣求饶。好好睁大你漂亮的光学镜，小轮胎。”  
“你这个不要面甲的家伙……”轮胎的话还没骂完，就又被红蜘蛛封住了嘴。对方的金属舌头挑逗着他舌尖的触觉，引发机体内最深层的欲望，光滑的舌扫过口腔内部，来到他最脆弱的舌根，用力地吮吻。  
轮胎张开牙齿就咬。红蜘蛛却像是早就知道他的举动一样，接口里的手指迅速地拿出来，又狠狠地插进去。“啊啊啊啊你个炉渣……你够了……住手……”轮胎破碎的声音从发声器里溢出来。  
“真够厉害的，还会咬人呢。”红蜘蛛搂住轮胎的脖颈，从善如流地吻了上去。他用舌头轻舔着轮胎的接收器，一寸一寸细细品尝他的金属线路，舌尖恰到好处若有若无的撩拨。  
“滚出去！啊啊……滚……”轮胎的声音开始变得尖锐，有清洗液从他的光学镜里流出来。  
“一边骂还一边哭？有意思……”红蜘蛛饶有兴致地舔了舔嘴唇，“这种感觉可真带感啊，小跑车。”  
接口里塞了几根手指了，四根？还是五根？轮胎已经顾不上去想这些了，在红蜘蛛颇有技巧的手指挑逗之下，他的甬道被充分地扩张，润滑液沿着大腿的缝隙流在地上，形成了一片亮晶晶的湿润。  
红蜘蛛的舌尖在他的胸甲上游移，吸噬着，这里敏感的金属元件比任何地方都要多，酥麻感从背脊一路窜上，冲击着轮胎的整个大脑模块，不知不觉中忘记了接口里的危险。看轮胎不再抗拒自己，红蜘蛛放在轮胎接口里的手开始轻轻揉弄，手指慢慢的扩张领地，细细碾压每一个节点……  
感觉到扩张的差不多了。红蜘蛛打开自己的对接面板，早已经昂首挺立的输出管在轮胎还没来得及作出反应之前，一个挺身，火热紧窒的感触，快感闪逝间跳跃在轮胎的眼前。  
“Damn！我要踢爆你的气缸……”被突如其来的异物毫不留情地贯入未经人事的接口，还是让轮胎尝尽了撕裂般的痛感。他的机体不停地颤抖着，清洗液流过面甲。  
红蜘蛛这时却放慢了速度，舔舐着他面甲上的清洗液，柔软的触感热烈而滚烫，输出管也改为轻蹭油箱口的垫圈。他修长的手指搂住轮胎的腰身，缓缓地滑过腰间的缝隙。  
良久之后，随着疼痛转为习惯，轮胎的抵抗终于渐渐平息了下来。为了专心对抗疼痛而被忽视了的欲望开始再度夸耀起自己的存在。  
“怎么样，还能骂得出来吗？”红蜘蛛顶着轮胎的接口，一点一点慢慢地蹭着他的甬道。  
“我要把你扔进熔炼炉去！”刚平静下来的轮胎再次张口大骂，面甲上还挂着清洗液。  
“我就喜欢拆你这样的，一边哭一边骂，挺有成就感的不是吗？”红蜘蛛好心情地笑笑，随后用力一顶。  
轮胎忍不住摇头呻吟起来：“Blasted……不要……啊……啊……不要……啊……”  
接口中的每一次律动都在刺激着情欲的细微神经，轮胎感到他那刚刚因为射出交合液而萎靡的输出管竟被顶弄得再一次悄悄抬起了头。一次又一次的冲撞，翻天覆地的快感呼啸袭来。忽然感到接口里的管子刺激到了金属粘膜的某一处，轮胎不由自主地弓起了腰，接口处一阵痉挛，阵阵收缩咬紧了红蜘蛛的管子。  
红蜘蛛打开了束缚着轮胎腿部的镣铐，抱起那双修长的腿，开始加快了冲刺。  
轮胎觉得体内的温度逐渐升高，冲向过载的高峰。随着一声急促而缠绵的尖叫，他的交合液再次射了出来。  
红蜘蛛的双臂从他的腿下伸过，抱住他的腰身，用力一顶。  
一股滚烫的热流冲进他的次级油箱里。  
“我要踢烂……你的……二极管……”轮胎小声地啜泣，他的声音因为清洗液流到了嘴里而变得模糊不清。  
红蜘蛛满足地解开他的束缚，但是轮胎浑身无力，根本动不了。涂装漂亮的霸天虎空指抱着他回到充电床上，俯身舔舐他手臂上的翅膀。  
“那你得飞的比我快才行，小轮胎。”


End file.
